fighting for breath
by princess pringle
Summary: Its a new age. The war is over and a new figurehead: Cartier is in charge. The pilots have to correct world order and make sense out of their own emotions on top of that. there just isn't time in the day. rated for language. Enjoy!


Truth be told I own very little. Let alone the beauty and majesty of these characters. I like so many others just use and abuse.  
  
Fighting for breath Chapter One ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity drove her black convertible into the beaten up drive way. She parked over the misshapen oil stains in the pavement. She put the top up, locked the doors and let herself into the house. Her family had money but you couldn't tell it from looking at their humble abode. She and her father lived in a three story forgotten firehouse. It had torn curtains and very sparse furniture. She went towards the telephone with every intention of ordering a pizza, but the lines were dead. "Damn it Dad." She muttered. Her father was an inventor who worked for the government and as he put it he didn't have time for unimportant things like phone bills, he was a mild eccentric. This wasn't the first time they had been cut off.  
Trinity walked towards the kitchen to make herself a sandwich when all of the lights cut out. "Now come on. there's no way that we lost power and the phones on the same day." She stumbled in the dark and tripped over a lamp cord. "Bloody, foolish," She continued to mumble as she rubbed the bruise out of her leg "stupid lamp, doesn't even work."  
Trinity was tending to her "wounds" And didn't even hear the window sliding open. She didn't see the figure dressed in all black slip into the house. And she only barely felt him jab her with the syringe until she lost consciousness.  
  
The "sun" was going down over colony L2. What this really meant was that a shiny protective silver dome was taking place over the "horizon". There was about two or three minutes of darkness in the sky before the officials set up the projection of a regular night sky. If one looked up they could see the constellations just like they could on Earth. Duo was driving his old, beater truck away from the safe house. He and his "crew" had just pulled off a mission that they knew was of no consequence. Ever since the war they had worked as a task force. Meaning that they were so good that no body knew what to do with them, so they became useless. Quatre had started making business trips to L3 and he spent a lot less time with every one else. Wufei hung around the preventors a lot more; Trowa went back to his circus family; and who knows what Heero does in his spare time. Duo had tried to keep his posse together, but all he could accomplish was to have them all come together once a month to meet and discuss. "Why the hell do I bother?" He walked up to his apartment, let himself in, and took a swig of his beer. Duo had every intention of letting himself get drunk and spending the next couple of days sleeping off a hang over when his phone rang. Duo picked it up, "Thanks for calling my house, this is me, and by the way it was my drinking time you just interrupted. damn you." Heero was on the other line, "Get over it ya wuss. We got a mission and you better get your drunk ass down here. Duo stuttered and tried to reply but Heero had already hung up.  
  
An hour later Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were hiding aboard a dock ship en route to colony 99006. They were silent with one hand on their pistols. It had been rumored that a woman named Penelope Cartier had become the equivalent of Krushrenada in the eyes of White Fang. As Heero told them she was a very big threat, the kind that had to be dealt with, the kind that after you dealt with them they didn't come back, and where then less of a threat. Because they were dead. Wufei didn't come because he couldn't be reached and they didn't have time to wait. The ship docked and the boys snuck off. Heero took charge because it was natural for him to do so. Duo became jealous and annoyed at Heero because that was natural for him. Quatre got nervous and became to very lightly perspire as he naturally did at times like these. Trowa looked pretty natural. He was a rock, who could tell how he was feeling. They broke up and began searching the compound for Cartier.  
  
"Bloody hell, my head hurts.", Trinity stood up and looked around in the darkness. She tried to make sense of all that had happened. She knew she wasn't at home. She knew that her body was numb all over and that something was wrong, but she didn't know what. The room she was in was about three feet by six feet. There was no furniture or carpeting, it was just a closet and she was locked in. She gritted her teeth and counted to three. Then she ran at the door and hit it with her shoulder. All she accomplished was a big bump noise and a bruised right side. "Oww."  
  
Duo knew he didn't have much time. He checked his watch and cursed. He was about to duck behind another corner when the door beside him "bumped" then he heard a groan. Curiosity got the best of him and he tripped the lock on the door. He poked his braided head into the opening and looked down on a girl of about seventeen rubbing her shoulder and groaning. "Hello" he said.He didn't get a chance to continue because she jumped up and tried to tackle him. Of course with him being the pilot he was she didn't have much of a chance. Within seconds she was caught with her arm pinned behind her. "Who the Hell are you", he whispered. He was still sneaking around of course. "I could ask you the same", she hissed. Their charming conversation would have continued but Duo's watch communicator went off: "Every body get out, we've got an officer down, Quatre got shot." Duo paled and his face lost all emotion. Trinity whispered, "are you the good guys?" Duo nodded, he was without words. "Okay I'm coming with you." Before he could protest they heard people coming down the hallway and had to run towards the exit. Duo fought for breath and tried not to think of the worst while Trinity just wanted out. They had no idea that this was just the beginning.  
  
More will be coming I promise! Tell me what ya think! 


End file.
